This new variety of poinsettia plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage resulting from extensive hybridizing efforts carried on by me at Linz (Rhein), Germany, with the object of developing new and improved varieties for the commercial trade. This plant was discovered by me in the course of my study of various greenhouse grown seedlings produced by a multitude of crosses, made by me from time to time, and I selected this particular plant for propagation and test because of its distinctly different appearance and habits.
Propagation of my new poinsettia discovery was done by me, by means of cuttings from the original plant, in my greenhouse at Linz (Rhein), Germany, and propagation of the resulting clone through successive generations has shown that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the original plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new poinsettia plant variety is now being done for the commercial market by means of vegetative cuttings at Encinitas, Calif.